


Possession

by diemetzgermeisterin



Series: Demon Hannibal & Witch Will [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Demon! Hannibal, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Possession, Will Loves Hannibal, hannibal fails at witchcraft, witch! will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: This can be read separarely or as a sequel to "You handsome devil". I hope you enjoy!!https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366315





	Possession

They had been living together for roughly a month now, and Will couldn’t imagine his life without the demon. The dogs had taken a liking to Hannibal too, constantly snuggling up under his large wings. Hannibal had magic too, stronger than Wills, but less controlled. The days Will spent at work Hannibal spent reading Wills witchcraft books. He was using his magic for simple home redecorating. Will usually came home to find his demon had changed the interior, more to his liking, and Will was fine with that.  
Work had been incredibly straining for Will. Three murder cases with mutiple victims and mutiple crime scenes. So when Will got home all he wanted to do was eat dinner and go to bed. Upon entering the house he was met with a look on Hannibals face that he hadn’t seen before. Worry.

“Is there something wrong Hannibal?” Hannibal frowned.

“I’m terribly sorry Will, I was just trying something out of your witch books but it went terribly wrong.” Will couldn’t help but to start worrying, and Hannibal could barely look at him.

“Tell me what happened.”

Hannibal really wanted to create a nice warm pool outside of the house for his little family. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Will and the dogs playing in the water. Hannibal found a spell, simple enough for him to do he thought. Gathering all the needed ingredients from Wills herb garden, and the cauldron. The pentagram was still on the floor so Hannibal poured the salt around it, and lit a small fire. He started chanting the spell and blue smoke started to appear. As soon as the smoke dissapeared, meaning the spell was done, Hannibal sprinted upstairs. When he ran to the garden he noticed that there was no pool to be seen.

“What do you think you are doing demon?” He heared an unfamiliar voice behind him. He opened his wings, showing off the impressive wingspan, hoping to scare the intruder off. Turning around Hannibal saw, to his horror, that Buster, the small alpha dog was the one talking.

“What did you say Buster? Since when are you able to talk?”

Buster started laughing.

“I’m not fucking Buster, I just occupy his body.” More laughter followed. Hannibal then chased him around the house, until he caught him and caged him. He had spent the entire afternoon staring at the horrible beast. The beast inside Buster was chanting horrible things at Hannibal, how he shouldn’t be living with a witch, and how he was an absolute disgrace to Hell.

Hannibal showed poor possessed Buster, he was shaking but his eyes were evil. That same evil glint Hannibal gave Will when he was first summoned.

“Fucking hell.” Will said rubbing his eyes.

“Please get my spell book on possessions, it had an image on the front of a scary girl.” Hannibal sprinted off, retrieving the book. The other dogs were whining, scared of their brother.

“How does it feel Will, to be so in control of such a powerful demon? Imagine how easily you could destroy him. He would let you. Why don’t you?” The demon in Buster made an evil grin. Will rolled his eyes and continued ignoring him. The demon started walking around inside the cage, only on his hind legs.

Hannibal and Will soon enough found a spell that should work. Hannibal dragged Buster out of the cage, while the demon was screaming bloody murder. Placing them in the middle of the circle, Will started chanting a spell, and soon enough pink smoke appeared. The demon screamed even louder, and while the smoke started to fade, the screaming turned into whines from the poor dog. The smoke dissapeared and Hannibal was stood hugging and petting Buster, trying to soothe his distress. Will walked towards them, wrapping them both in a big hug.

“You are going to sent me back aren’t you?” Hannibal whispered, tears beginning to form in his maroon eyes.

“No way in hell.” said Will, and hugged him even tighter.


End file.
